


Get Your Ass on the Couch you Goddamn Clown

by HaroThar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, Fainting, Gamzee is a mess and Karkat is a wreck, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sharing Clothes, Sicfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: For the drabble prompt: Nurse Me! Basically one character nurses the other back to health, and my darling Luneth prompted me with Gamkar :3





	

Gamzee had seemed off all evening. Karkat, of course, assumed it was because his moirail had finally caught on that Karkat was a freak abomination of nature and was entirely insufferable and that Gamzee no longer wanted to live in the same hive as him, but being Gamzee wasn’t sure how to broach the subject (he had terrible avoidance tendencies. He made Karkat want to just sit him down and work through all his problems with him and caress his stupid, perfect face and tell him he doesn’t need to be scared of things that make him uncomfortable).

Karkat dropped that assumption (mostly) when Gamzee suddenly and without any warning dropped to the culinary block floor, door of the thermal hull swinging wide.

“Gamzee!” Karkat cried, and rushed over. His hands went to Gamzee’s arms to roll him over and Karkat was astounded by how _cold_  Gamzee was.

“Gamzee what the fuck, what the hell what the fuck what the fuck?” Karkat muttered, panicking just a little (or a lot, you know, whichever).

“’m fine, brother,” Gamzee said, wincing and trying to lift himself up onto his elbows, “Just had a spill, do this all the time.”

“What the fuck do you mean you do this all the time? In what world is randomly falling over and feeling like you’re fucking freezing fucking normal you tantstained chipclip?!”

“Just the shivers, bro, happen all the time back on the beach, ain’t no need-” Gamzee cut off to sneeze three times, loudly.

“Holy fuck you’re _sick_  aren’t you? Why the fuck didn’t you say anything? I’ve been worried you were breaking up with me all evening and you actually just didn’t have the common sense to realize ‘hey! I feel like shit! Maybe I should bundle up in thermal planes on the cushioned multiseating unit all night and let my moirail take care of my sick ass!’ Did that seriously never fucking occur to you because that’s pretty stupid even for you! Goddamn you fucking _fell over_  Gamzee how is this fucking normal for you you piece of whale feces get on the cushioned multiseating unit this fucking instant you miserable, pitiful _wreck!”_

“Bro,” Gamzee protested as Karkat helped him upright and hassled him into the recreation block, “Bro I would never break up with you, you’re my palest star brother, my whitest bone, I would never.”

“Not the problem right now Gamzee!” Karkat shouted, maybe just a tiny little bit flustered that Gamzee only seemed to pick up his worry about Gamzee dumping him out of that whole spiel. “Get your ass on the cushions I will be right back. You’re not moving for the rest of tonight fuck you, I’m going to take care of your sick ass.”

“My rhymes are sicker.”

“You’re an embarrassment,” Karkat deapanned as he left the block to go get a sweater from his wardrobifier, some thermal planes from the linens closet, and Gamzee’s favorite mug which he had, of course, left in their mutual respite block.

Back in the recreation block, Gamzee smiled upon Karkat’s entrance. “Stayed my ass on the couch, brother, just like you up and told.”

“And you’re keeping that ass on the unit for the rest of the goddamned night now put a sweater on and bundle up you’re even more fucking freezing than usual and as someone who only produces the minimal amount of body heat necessary to survive that’s really saying something. Sweater. On. Fucking now.”

“Yeah, brother,” Gamzee said easily, taking the cloth items from Karkat. Karkat then took the mug to the culinary block and made tea, washing the mug out (Gamzee’s old fake twin gods know when the last time it had seen soap or hot water was) while the tea steeped. He came back with two mugs in hand and harumphed in vaguely grumpy approval to see that Gamzee had his sweater (and, consequently, his sign) on and the thermal planes wrapped up around him.

“Brother, you don’t gotta do all this trouble, I been fine on my own like this more times than I know the number for them.”

“Well you’re not in the care of your shitty ass abominable excuse for some fucking abysmal lusus anymore, you’re in my care, and I’m going to take care of you, because I care about you, and that is fucking that now take your goddamned tea and settle in tonight’s a movie night. You wanna watch Empress of the Rings? Let’s watch Empress of the Rings that’s long and time consuming and a classic that your shoddy ass probably needs educated on.”

“Ain’t never seen ‘em, brother,” Gamzee said as he took the mug from Karkat and shifted so the two of them could cuddle comfortably on the couch.

“See? This is exactly the shit I’m talking about. Now pipe down and _quit smiling at me like that you dope!”_

Gamzee only laughed at him, nuzzling next to one of Karkat’s horns, “Okay, best friend.”


End file.
